


Splintered World

by klutzy_girl



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Matheson is surprised at his niece's naivety in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splintered World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Miles Matheson is surprised by his niece’s naivety in this world, but at the same time he’s endeared by it. Family doesn’t mean shit, but Charlie feels it’s important enough that he helps her find her brother. She may look like Rachel, but Charlie reminds him of Ben. 

Miles really doesn’t want to get caught up in all this, but truthfully, he has been since his brother called him that night, the one that changed everything. 

He’ll do his best to find Danny and then do whatever he wants, like he has been, afterwards. It’s much better to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to write more for this fandom as I love the show already. Just dipping my toes in and will write longer fics soon. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
